Three Days
by xooreoxo
Summary: sakura gets into a tragic car accident on christmas eve, and sasuke isn't too happy about this....but what happens when sasuke has a second chance at love...will he reveal it before the time runs out? sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: yeah… I don't own Naruto and never will…I kno shocker**

**Chapter one!**

"Please Sasuke!"

"No." Sasuke stuffed one hand in his pocket and started to close the door. Sakura stuck her foot in the way.

"Oh, come on, its just going to be a little Christmas eve party at Ino place, with all of rookie nine and Gai's team." Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke eyes narrowed. "All the more reason for me not to go."

"Sasuke, it'll be fun!" sakura said with a bright smile. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. Since when had this girl become so damn persistent? Yes, they were now 18 and Sasuke had come back from Orochimaru's castle, not with out killing him of course.

Itachi was still out there, living. The had encountered each other recently but Sasuke was not successful at fulfilling his goal. Sasuke's left eye twitched at the thought.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke returned his thoughts back at Sakura and stared at her for a while. That's when he realized that Sakura has really changed since they were 12 (no duh.). Her short pink hair had grew slightly, right past her shoulders, also her once huge innocent green eyes, became narrower, and dare he say seductive. Most of all, she got some major curves. Definitely, she was the most beautiful konichi(sp?) in all of Konoha.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke blinked, snapping of his thoughts.

"Were you ignoring me?"

"…."

"You know what! FINE! Stay here I don't give a damn." Sakura yelled with that O so famous temper of hers. Sakura stuck her foot out of door, and stomped angrily towards the Uchiha mansion gate.

Sasuke watched her, until she got out of his view. Sasuke, suddenly feeling cold, shut the door.

"I hate the stupid bastard," Sakura muttered, trudging her way through the freshly falling snow.

**YOU SAID IT, inner sakura cheered.**

_Seriously all I tried to do was make his Christmas feel special, for once. Just maybe he wouldn't be alone. But, nooo._

**He's a bastard and doesn't deserve you're attention.**

"Yeah…" Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky, letting the snow fall on her face.

"Meow…" Sakura snapped her head into the direction where the sound had come from, and she saw a small little brown cat sitting on someone's front porch.

"Fife?" Sakura asked. She walked up to it and cautiously petted the cat. "What are you doing out? Mrs. Yale will have a heart attack knowing you're gone." The cat meowed once again and ran out into the middle of the street.

"Fife!...Ugh…" Sakura followed it to the middle of the street, "stop being so annoying."

Sakura sighed slowly to herself when she realized what she had just said. Those were the exact words Sasuke told her. Not once, but TWICE. That kind of thing can really scar a person for life.

Sakura was too wrapped up about thinking about her childhood she didn't notice a pair of headlights…

…speeding down the street in her direction…..

…she slowly turned around…

…..her jade eyes got huge….

…and paralyzed with fear she stood there.

The cat ran back onto the side walk….

….and it watched as the car slowly came….

…and hit head on to Sakura's small delicate human frame.

**Riiiinnnnnggggg**

**Rinnngggggggg**

Sasuke growled, as he turned around in his couch sleepily. The phone had already rang four times, and every time he ignored it.

_What the hell do they want?_ Sasuke thought, as he got up and walked toward the phone.

"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"SASUKE!" the voice from the other line shouted.

"Ugh…" Sasuke mumbled, already knowing who it was.

"SASUKE!!! ITS NARUTO"

"I know that dobe."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, BUT IF YOU DON'T GET YOU'RE GAY ASS DOWN TO THE HOSPITAL…WHAT...oh sorry...Sasuke see what you did you got me in trouble… I was being to 'loud'"

"Shut up." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, just contemplating what Naruto had just told, well yelled, at him. "Naruto, why are you at the hospital?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I don't know what?"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? ARE YOU SO DAMN COLD AND HEARTLESS YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT ONE OF YOUR TEAMATES MI…MIGHT…"

"What? Sakura? She might what?" Sasuke said gripping the receiver so hard his knuckles started to turn white.

"…you really don't know?" Naruto said his voice returning to a whisper. "Sasuke, Sakura just got into a car accident and…"

Sasuke dropped the receiver, grabbed his coat and ran out the front door, not even waiting for Naruto to finish.

**Okay okay I kno I kno kill me I didn't finish the unforgotten love story **

**But it was getting really boring to write and I'm just lazy..yeah sorry guys**

**Soooo I started a new story, I hope its up to great start…**

**Oh and if you're wondering why this plot seems so familiar, I kinda borrowed the idea three days – the Christmas movie…if u've ever seen it's very touching and depressing…**

**Please comment and review**

**P.R**


	2. Chapter 2

**O little author note type thing well ahem**

**You see its been like 6 years since they were twelve and during that time **

**Sknoha decided to try the new technology other countries were doing…hense the car**

**So now in Konoha all the people decided to stop being so Amish , and drive **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… and never will…wow u learn something new everyday**

Chapter 2:

Sasuke grabbed his jacket of the hook, and car keys of the kitchen counter and ran down to his garage. He jumped in the car and started the engine, waiting anxiously as the car heated up.

Sasuke tapped his finger against the steering wheel, irritably.

"Damn it," Sasuke muttered under his breath. Finally the car warmed up and Sasuke drove off to the hospital.

Sasuke ran to the desk and asked the nurse for Sakura's room.

"Oh, and what relationship do you have with Miss Haruno?" The nurse asked.

"She's my teammate."

"Oh, really so you're a ninja aren't you? How adorable my daughter wants to be a ninja…"

"Hn. Can you just tell me where her room is?" Sasuke asked, cutting the nurses life story short.

O but did the nurse care? Nope.

"…she's only three and my and my husband don't know if we want her to be a ninja, but really is her choi-"

"Just give me the god damn number!" The nurse stopped dead in her sentence after she saw the deadly sharigan Sasuke was given her. She scanned her clipboard real quickly and told him her room number. Sasuke 'hned' in response and heading towards the direction.

Sasuke reached her room door, and froze right before he opened the door.

_This…this is my fault. _Sasuke backed away and walked the other direction to who knows where. _If only I had gone to the stupid Christmas eve party, she wouldn't be here._ Sasuke feet magically found its way to the hospital cafeteria. He sat at the nearest table and ran his hand through his hair.

_Shit._

"Sasuke?" Sasuke snapped out of his daze and let his eyes trail to the voice.

"Naruto…"

Naruto simply nodded at sat across from Sasuke. They both sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked in his regular I-could-care-less-if-the-sky-melted voice.

"Sh-She…" Naruto started. Sasuke took note of his face which was usually sunshiny bright, but now dull and full of worry.

Sasuke took a short inhale of air, "…will she make it?"

Naruto fiddled with his engagement ring. "T-the…Tsuande said…anything possible but…"

Sasuke closed his eyes fearing the worse. "But?" He repeated.

"..there's a very slim chance she'll make it." Sasuke felt his heart constrict.

"Do you want to go see her?" Naruto asked, after a few minutes passed. Sasuke numbly nodded.

Naruto led Sasuke outside Sakura room. Naruto opened the door, and Sasuke's eyes felt traumatized. Inside all of rookie nine and Gai's team was huddled around Sakura's bed.

But what made him feel most guilty, was the look on her parent's face. Mrs.Haruno face was tear stained and clutching her daughter's hand.

Nobody knew why she was wondering around endlessly.

Nobody knew who the last person with her was.

Nobody knew that it was Sasuke fault.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly and tried to imagine the last time the two of them talked.

FLASHBACK..duh

"SASUKE!" Sasuke blinked, snapping of his thoughts.

"Were you ignoring me?"

"…."

"You know what! FINE! Stay here I don't give a damn." Sakura yelled with that O so famous temper of hers. Sakura stuck her foot out of door, and stomped angrily towards the Uchiha mansion gate.

Sasuke watched her, until she got out of his view. Sasuke, suddenly feeling cold, shut the door.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke sighed and rested his head against the wall he was leaning on. He felt someone's staring at him. Sasuke cautiously turned his head and looked at his sensei staring at him with a knowing look.

Sasuke froze at first, but then regained his composure and shrugged him off.

Just on cue, Tsuande came in telling them all to leave because she had to run some test.

Everybody crowded in the hallway, no one saying a word. Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for someone to break the silence.

He turned to look at Naruto, who usually would blabber like an idiot, but was just sitting there with Hinata's hand in his lap.

Sasuke smiled sorrowfully to himself, Sakura would of 'awed at the view'.

Tsuande finally came out and shook her head slowly, letting a few tears drop.

"She won't last much longer…one at a time you guys could go see her."

Of course they let Mrs.Haruno go first, then Naruto, then Ino, and so on and so on.

Lastly, Sasuke went in. He walked up to her bed and stared at her battered face.

Her Bandages which were supposedly just wrapped, were already soaked in blood.

Sasuke ran his hands through her dull pink hair.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke took one last look at her, and started to walk away, but then he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and saw that Sakura had opened her eyes for the first time since the accident.

"Wait…" She said, her voice still a bit raspy.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said a bit dumbfounded. Sakura's smile grew and offered her hand into his. Sasuke shyly took her hand figuring arguing now is not the best option.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Sakura…I should go get Tsuande-sama."

Sakura shook her head, "There's no point I'm not going to be here for much lon-"

"Shut up." Sasuke nearly shouted, clutching her hand. Sakura gasped at the reaction.

"Don't you dare say any of that bullshit."

"Sasuke…"

"You're going to make it. There are people out there who cares for you're existence way to much. What would you're mother do? You're the only one left in this world for her."

_You're the only one left there for me. _Sasuke silently added.

Sakura closed her eyes, and Sasuke could feel her chakara dropping dangerously. The heart monitor's beeping subsided, and Tsuande came rushing in with three other nurses.

Before Sasuke was nearly attacked out the room, he heard her last words.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

A few days later,he didn't attend her funeral.

**Omg 12 reviews! **

**Wow thanks ppls**

**Well please**

**Review again**

**P.R**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: don't own Naruto…

CHAPTER 3

….

January 2nd.

It's been seven days since her death. Sasuke punched the tree was training on even more. Since her death Sasuke's been training everyday, every minute and every last second.

He ran up the tree tested his chakra, but fell halfway up. He quickly slashed the bark before he fell.

_Damn_

Usually, he could get to the top of the tallest tree in Konoha, but he couldn't even get to the top of a tree half the size.

All because of her.

He couldn't think, couldn't sleep, and couldn't even _train_. Sasuke kicked the root of the tree and examined his kunai. The point of it was a dull and rusty.

…_need to buy some new ones_. Sasuke sighed and started to head towards the kunai shop.

………

Sasuke opened the door and those annoying bells rang (ugh I hate those). Sasuke took a look around the room and saw that the shop was poorly lighted.

"Hello?" Sasuke called out.

'Hold up!" replied a voice from the backroom. Sasuke walked up to the counter, and watched the man struggle with picking up a box. "So, what might you want sir?"

The guy said placing the box on the counter.

"12 kunai." Sasuke said lazily. The guy stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at him impatiently. "What?"

"Would you're name happen to be Sasuke Uchiha?" The man asked.

Sasuke eyebrows furrowed. "Hn."

"Oh, well I have something for you." The guy went back to the backroom. "This girl came by around Christmas time and asked me to make a special kunai for some guy with an icy cold stare." He said from the room. Sasuke's heart stopped.

The man came back with a box. "Here you go."

Sasuke stared at the box momentarily before reaching out to take it. He opened it slowly and inside was a bunch of kunais. All of them had the Uchiha symbol engraved in them, except for one.

One of them had Sasuke's name engraved. Sasuke stood there, his hands shaking slightly. The man stood there quietly observing him.

"Uh…is everything alright?"

Sasuke somehow found his voice and asked, "D-do you know the name of the girl?"

The guy shook his head. "Nope, but she was unique looking. She had the shiniest locks of pink hair I've ever seen. And her eyes were this beautiful color of jade. Quite an eye catcher."

Sasuke closed his eyes and imagined her bright and happy face. And for the first time in 11 years Sasuke felt this salty ball forming in his throat, but he swallowed it. He took the box and slipped it in his pocket and started to walk towards the door completely forgetting his purpose there.

"What do you want most in the world?" The guy asked from across the room. Sasuke turned around and stared curiously at the guy.

"What?"

"Is there something you really want? Like a wish."

Sasuke stared at the guy trying to find some hint of insincerity. He didn't find any.

"I don't wish." Sasuke reached for the door handle and let his hand rest there a bit.

Sasuke took a big inhale of air. "If I could have one wish, I wish Sakura was still alive."

And with that he left.

…………..

Sasuke grimly opened his eyes to the morning sun.

_Another day…_ Sasuke reminded himself. He kicked of his bed sheets and made his way to the kitchen.

"Naruto! Don't stick you're hand in there!"

Sasuke eyes narrowed. _What the crap is Naruto doing here?_ He hadn't had any contact with any member of his team, or anyone for that matter, since Sakura died.

"Ow! Oh my gosh in burns!! AHHH I'M GONNA DIE! HEAL IT!!"

"What!! No you deserve it! And shut up you might wake up Sasuke!" Sasuke's stomach flopped when he heard the voice.

_No way._

He ran into the kitchen and slid to a stop. And his assumption was right. There standing in the kitchen was Naruto and…

Sakura.

…………

**AUTHORS NOTE…**

**You know…I might just make this chapter longer….ahem…**

……………………………………

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, I a barely audible voice. Sakura stared back at the young Uchiha, carefully. His face was all flushed and his eyes were the size of saucers.

"Morning, Sasuke! Would you like some breakfast?" Sakura asked placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Naruto.

'What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked ignoring her question.

"Don't you remember? Yesterday, we came back from a mission late at night, and since Naruto was nagging so much you let us stay that night over…"

"Nagging! I wasn't nagging; I was just expressing myself about the situation." Naruto argued with his mouth full.

"Please! Just shut up." Sakura retorted. Then they started a full fledge debate about the definition of 'nagging'.

Sasuke sat down across from Naruto and ran his hands through his hair.

_What the hell is going on?_ Yes he remembers telling them that they could stay over but that was nearly two weeks ago. And then there the fact that Sakura was still alive. Had it all of been a dream? Or maybe he's _still_ sleeping maybe he was IN a dream. But when you're dreaming, do you know that you're dreaming?

_Damn…_

"Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah bastard, you seem a bit pale, I mean paler than usual, I'm talking Orochimaru pale."

Sasuke stared at the two concerned faces. "What day is it?"

"It's Thursday the 21st of December." Sakura replied.

"No offense bastard, but I think you've lost it, so anyways I'm going to train you coming?" Naruto offered. Sasuke numbly nodded.

"Oh yeah that's right, I have to go to Tsuande office for some more studying today." Sakura put the last dish in the dryer and dried of her hands. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Sakura put her hair into a ponytail, and grabbed her ANBU mask.

'I'll drive you."

Sakura froze and turned around while Naruto spit out the orange juice that he was gulping down.

"What?"

"You heard me," Sasuke replied avoiding the shocked expression on Naruto's face. He walked over to where Sakura was standing. "Well are you coming?"

Sakura was too shocked to speak.

Sasuke smirked at her childish response. "I'll be waiting in the car."

He walked past her and out the front door. Naruto who too was shocked beyond words finally found his voice, "How come I didn't get offered a ride?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and headed after Sasuke.

………………….

The car ride was a 'tad' bit uncomfortable since neither of them had really talked since Sasuke returned from Orochimaru about 3 years ago. Both of them have been to busy, Sakura being ABNU (is it abnu or anbu??) and all, and Sasuke being on probation, which wasn't that bad. Just a bunch of community service crap.

Sakura fidgeted with her mask that was in her lap and cleared her throat.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke flinched at the question, "I don't know."

"Oh well, I was going to go to Ino's annual Christmas party…do you want to come?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't have anything better to do."

Sakura's smile grew tenfold, "Really?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Whoa, shocker."

Sasuke pulled up in front of the Hokage's building.

"Well…Thanks for the ride, Sasuke." Sakura pulled the handle to door but it wouldn't open. "Um..Sasuke?"

"You have lift it up and to the right." Sasuke replied, like he deals with this everyday.

Sakura looked back at him confusion written all over her face. Sasuke sighed, and leaned over to the passenger seat, nearly getting on top of her. Reaching for the handle he jiggled the handle up and to the left. "There."

'Um…" Sakura muttered while blushing slightly. Sasuke froze, just realizing the proximity between them. They stayed in that position for a while, before Sasuke's muscles finally stopped feeling like jell-o. Sasuke sat back properly in his seat.

"Well, I think you should get going." He said back to his usually emotionless voice.

Sakura sighed, _same old, Sasuke._ "Yeah. Well bye." Sakura got out of the car and headed to the building.

Once she was out of Sasuke's sight, Sasuke's heart went back to its normal pace.

_What is that girl doing to me? _Sasuke thought frustratedly.

"Wow that was pretty pathetic." Startled by the voice, Sasuke snapped his head in the direction of the voice. There in the backseat sat the old guy from the kunai shop.

**Hope that was a tad bit longer…ok so its not really…**

**Anyways**

**Review please**

**P.R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier:I don't own Naruto and never will. I kno I kno depressin thought …

**Once she was out of Sasuke's sight, Sasuke's heart went back to its normal pace.**

_**What is that girl doing to me? **_**Sasuke thought frustratedly.**

"**Wow that was pretty pathetic." Startled by the voice, Sasuke snapped his head in the direction of the voice. There in the backseat sat the old guy from the kunai shop.**

"Holy shit…" Sasuke muttered under his breath, as he turned around and stared at the old man who, might I must add is a stalker of some sort.

The old guy smiled a toothy grin of surprisingly white teeth, and winked at sasuke with his bright piercing blue eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man and turned around facing the steering wheel again. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Ignoring me, eh?"

"No, I just don't talk to figments of my imagination."

"Oh, so you still think you're dreaming? Am I right Sasuke Uchiha?" The old man said smiling pleasingly.

Sasuke ignored the man once again and started the engine to his car.

"I'm not 'imaginary'. I can assure you that. But I'm not from you're world neither."

"…….."

He moved climbed over to the front seat and sat next to Sasuke.

"And I can assure you that Sakura is not figments of you're imagination, Sasuke. That she is indeed real, and alive for that matter."

"….."

"What would you say if I told you that _you_ are the part of the reason why she is brought back to life. That wish you made yesterday…do you reme-"

"Did you just get out of rehab?" Sasuke interrupted. Surely to him, this was all a dream. But hey if it was might at well just go with the flow right?

The old man chuckled, "No, no I'm not Britney Spears, even though my hair seems to be disappearing..." He added rubbing his bald head.

Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly.

Sasuke pulled up to house and got out of the car.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Sleep." Sasuke muttered, slamming the door in his face. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, putting his keys on the counter.

"Hey bastard!"

_Naruto…why the hell would I dream of him…_

Naruto slapped his hand on Sasuke shoulder, "What about a spar?"

Sasuke shook Naruto's hand of his shoulder.

"What are you still doing here?" Sasuke demanded, going through his fridge grabbing a tomato.

"Well after you took Sakura too the Hokage's office, which by the way, you could of taken me! I mean Sakura burned the eggs and it tasted awkward and disgusting and I wanted to go the Ramen Shop…but anyways, I'm like 'HEY I'M GOING TO WAIT FOR SASUKE TO COME BACK SO WE CAN SPAR!' Now usually on most occasions I like to train in front of sakura so I can show of all my super mad skills, but toda…"

"Alright, dobe! I get it." Sasuke grabbed his kunai pouch and started heading towards the door.

"Hey when'd you get those cool kunais?" Naruto asked pointing to his pouch.

Sasuke examined one, and his eyes widened.

_Those are the ones that Sakura got me for Christmas…_

Sasuke shrugged.

"Damn. You even have _**kunais**_ with the Uchiha symbol engraved in it, you and your clan…you have some un healthy obsession"

Sasuke whacked Naruto in the head, and started walking towards the training grounds.

-

Sasuke lazily blocked every one of Naruto's attacks, smirking.

_Even in __**my**__ dreams Naruto can't beat me._

"Hey, guys!"

Sasuke quickly turned his head around locating the voice.

Naruto smirked, finding his opening to catch Sasuke of guard.

Naruto gathered all the chakara in his fist and punched Sasuke's face. Sasuke flew parallel from the ground and slammed into a tree.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, and opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke are you okay?"

Sasuke felt warm hands putting pressure on his chest.

"Don't get up…Naruto you idiot! Why'd you have to do that for?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Sakura angrily glaring at Naruto.

"EH!!! Sakura-chan?? How the crap is this MY fault?" Naruto protested. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and grinned, "Heh, did I hit you too hard?"

"Naruto-baka!!" Sakura yelled slamming her fist on top of Naruto's head, while Sasuke glared angrily.

_Idiot._ Sasuke thought as he attempted to sit up. He grunted in pain and clutched his arm.

_Crap._

"Hey, I said don't get up." Sakura whispered inspecting his arm. Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed, but then he sat back down comfortably, as Sakura started to heal his arm.

'_Stupid Asshole, he actually __**hurt **__me_, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. _'Wait if I'm dreaming…how can I feel pain…unless…_

He took a quick glance at Sakura, and snapped his hand out her grasp. He got up quickly and started sprinted towards the kunai shop.

…_this isn't a dream…_

"OLD MAN!" Sasuke bellowed, slamming the kunai shop door wide open. A hunched over figure came out from the back room.

"Oh, look who it is." The old man smirked. Sasuke angrily stomped his way over the counter.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke hissed. The old man's smirk grew.

"HAHAHHA! I knew it! I couldn't wait to see you're facial expression when you found out that this wasn't a dream. That in fact I rewound time!" The old man said proudly.

Sasuke's mouth hung slightly ajar. "You did what?"

_He went back…_

_Before Christmas…_

_Before the accident…_

_Before Sakura's death…_

"So, I can prevent her death?" Sasuke stated under his breath, more to himself than to the old guy…but whatever the guy answered anyway.

"Uh...no."

"Hn?"

"Well…she's only going to be alive for three days…"

"Then there was no point of bringing her back."

The old man shook his head.

"…you didn't let me finish. She has three days to live unless…well...unless the big guy up there changes his mind.

Sasuke stood there quietly, contemplating all he had heard.

"You stupid old man." Sasuke said after minutes of two of silence.

"Haru."

"Hn?"

"My name…is Haru, and I'm you're guardian angel."

Sasuke's narrowed in suspicion. "Sure you are…where were you during my parents died?"

Haru grinned foolishly.

"Exactly. I don't believe in such shit."

Haru was about to respond when the door to the shop opened and those ANNOYING bells rang.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, walking over to him. Sasuke stared at her, unaware of what to say.

"What are you doing here? You got up in such a hurry that me and Naruto were really…well…I was really worried about you." Sakura stated touching his limp arm, that Sasuke himself had forgotten about.

"Hn."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Do you usually have random spazz attacks and decide to visit abandoned shops?" Naruto asked arriving in panting insanely.

Sasuke ignored the dobe and stared at his pink haired teammate. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said unsurely.

At the sound of his name, something seemed to have snapped in Sasuke. With his amazing speed he quickly grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into a hug.

Sakura felt her face heat up. While Inner Sakura did her own little victory dance.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura repeated.

"Sakura…don't leave me." Sasuke whispered tighten his grip.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!_

"Nani…I-I won't."

Haru smiled sadly.

_It's a shame Sasuke. You two would've of been such a cute couple. But I don't make the decisions…_

Sasuke inhaled Sakura's scent. There was no damn way he was letting her go. If the 'big guy' wants a challenge, he gets one.

An Uchiha doesn't go down without a battle.

A/N: you like ppls??

Review and I might update sooner

P.R.


	5. Authors Note, i know bummer

Okay. Authors note!!! I will update this story; I've just been, um…lazy if you will. But I re watched the movie recently, and even though it's a Christmas movie and I've seen it nearly a thousand quadrillion times, still brought tears AND it pumped me up to get back to the story again!

Except it might be hard since in the movie the couple was married…and here they aren't…err…. Now I got to use some of my very limited "imagination."

…what I do for you guys…

OH and I might be changing my penname to xooreoxo…since that's the name I usually go by when it comes to anime…and the computer…and stuff…like that…okay...yeah I'm blabbing…

I'm takin a little break from making amv's and just coming here to satisfy my oh so wonderfull story reader…people...here.

So to those who actually read these things (I am not one of them) I'll update this story by errrr…the 30th. Kay?

So I hope you're still interested in it! Umm…oh and thanks sasusaku74 for reminding me of this story!

Yeah so I'm done blabbing…and Um… see you then...I guess or something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Five.

Sasuke looked at the clock for the fifteenth time that nigh and sighed in frustration. The whole idea of Sakura dying then being brought back to life is very hard for one person to get used to. Especially if you were the person that had a shot of keeping her alive for the rest of her life, if you know, you knew what she wanted.

'_Wait…'_ Sasuke thought sitting up immediately once an idea popped into his mind. What does every single female in Konoha deeply want? A chance to date Sasuke Uchiha, of course. Sasuke almost laughed out loud when the idea came to him, _'…and I thought this was going to be hard.'_ Sasuke got out of bed and grabbed his coat ready to leave and go find Sakura; he stepped outside and realized that it was dark out.

'_Oh, yeah.'_ Sasuke sighed and walked back into his house and got some coffee out.

'_It's 2am.' _

* * *

Sakura groaned and covered her head with her blanket trying to drown out the annoying pecking coming from her window.

'_Stupid bird…'_

Sakura closed her eyes once more attempting to get back to sleep. Sakura smiled faintly once the pecking stopped, but the smile vanished once the pecking was replaced by banging.

"Sakura."

Sakura immediately sat up and looked at her window, and saw the Sasuke Uchiha kneeling on her window sill.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked more to herself then to him. Sasuke motioned with his finger for Sakura to come closer, and she obliged.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded as she opened the window. Sasuke said nothing at first actually contemplating what he _was_ doing here. Sakura stared at him raising her eyebrow slightly.

'_Damn, since I thought he was a bird, I ignored him for at least an hour or so. And it has to be less then thirty-two degrees out there…'_

'_**Ha! Look how cute he looks all frostbiting and what not.'**_ Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at inner Sakura's response.

"Um, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, waving her hand in front of his face. Sasuke seemed to snap out of his little trance and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Let's go," Sasuke said instantly, dropping Sakura's hand and jumping onto the snow covered ground. Sasuke looked up at Sakura expecting Sakura to jump down after him, but to his surprise Sakura didn't move. Instead she gave him a very strange look.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke retorted, tightening his jaw. Here he was trying to save her freaking life and she was questioning him?

"Yes! It almost five in the morning, Sasuke, and you know if you haven't noticed most people _sleep_ at five am in the morning _and_ most stores don't open at five anyways." Sakura replied crossing her arms.

Sasuke shrugged, "That doesn't apply to where we're going."

"But, the sun's not even out yet."

"Yes, yes I can see that."

"And it's freezing out there."

"Grab a sweater."

"And…" Sakura's voice trailed off, and narrowed her eyes once she saw Sasuke obvious smirk. _'Damn, I hate when he wins…'_

Sasuke sighed, "Look Sakura, if we're going to make it, we have to leave now." Sakura bit her lip seriously contemplating crawling back into bed and not waking up till noon.

"So you want me to get up at five am in the morning and follow you to who knows where in freezing temperatures?" Sakura questioned.

"Fine…"

-

- -

-

- -

"…grab_** two**_ sweaters."

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this," Sakura sighed as she walked to her closet and pulled out a sweater and some snow boots.

"I hate you Uchiha," Sakura muttered angrily as she jumped out the window, "I freaking hate you."

Sasuke simply smirked, and lead the way.

'_She's not a morning person…'_

* * *

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Sakura demanded stomping her way through one foot of fallen snow. Sasuke ignored her and continued walking up the hill just outside Konoha. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and decided just to go along with Sasuke's sudden urge to play 'follow the leader.'

'Damn him,' Sakura thought bitterly.

'_**Aw, you got to admit what he's doing is kind of sweet.'**_

'_Sweet? Sweet? Sweet would be bringing me roses or hand feeding me chocolate. But, oh no, he dragged me out of my bed just to climb a freaking mountain.'_

'_**It's a hill.'**_

'_A pretty damn tall hill. Besides, I wouldn't be shocked that by the time we get to the top there will be a shovel waiting for me to dig my own grave, since he hates my guts and all.'_

'_**Please, that's not true.'**_

'_Uh-huh, why not?'_

'_**Because if he wanted to kill you, he could've whacked you in the head with a shovel while you were sleeping.'**_

"Sakura."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, and noticed the he had stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"We're here." Sasuke simply stated, sitting down in the snow. Sakura looked around "here" and as far as she could tell, they were on top of the hill over-looking Konoha.

"Um, Sasuke…what's here?" Sasuke glanced at his watch, "Just sit."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat next to him quietly, she flinched slightly as her hands touched the snow.

'_Damn, it's so cold,' _Sakura thought rubbing her hands together.

"Here."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw that he was handing her _his_ snow gloves. Sakura stared blankly at them, not quite sure what she was suppose to do with them.

"Sakura, just take them."

Sakura reached over to them cautiously and put them on. They were black and a bit too big for her, but the thing that caught her eye was the Uchiha symbol on the back of each glove.

"Hn."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw that he was smirking at her.

"What?" Sakura demanded.

"Nothing," Sasuke said still smirking.

"Tell me! What's so funny?"

"Hn."

"Argh, Uchiha! You can not end every conversation with a 'hn' okay? That's not how it wo-"

"Shut up Sakura, and look." Sasuke said nodding his head towards the horizon. Sakura pouted her lip for being so rudely cut off and crossed her arms; she cased her eyes over Konoha and watched as the sun started to rise sending its rays over it. The snow that had freshly fallen the night before sparkled as the sun lit up, almost giving Konoha an eerie, yet beautiful, kind of glow.

"Wow…" Sakura whispered under her breath. Sasuke watched Sakura as her eyes sparkled with excitement, just like a little child. She had the brightest smile on her face, which sent a tingling sensation down Sasuke's spine. And Sasuke realized, that for once he wasn't making her cry, and felt pretty damn good about it too.

The both sat there until it reached its limit in the sky and the effect had worn off. Sasuke sighed, and stood up brushing the snow from his pants.

"Let's go." But Sakura didn't move. Sasuke sighed and knelt down in front of her and noticed that she was crying.

'_So much for not making her cry…'_

"Sakura?"

"T-that was so b-beautiful," Sakura choked out through sobs, crying even harder.

"So you're crying?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused.

"I-I am not c-crying,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Hn."

"I'm not!"

"…"

"S-Shut up…" Sakura said, whipping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Damn Sakura, don't wipe your crap all over my gloves," Sasuke said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief. Sakura didn't reach for them again, but instead just looked at them…again. "What is it now?"

Sakura glared at him and snatched the handkerchief, "It's nothing, I'm just shocked is all."

Sasuke sighed, "Why?"

"Well for one thing, you carry a handkerchief. And the other…" Sakura turned the handkerchief upside down and pointed at the Uchiha symbol in the corner, "…you have the Uchiha symbol sewed _in_ the handkerchief."

"And…"

"Well I just fined that weird." Sakura said, using the handkerchief.

"Most people say thank you after being given something you know." Sasuke replied, ignoring the whole comment on his clan's symbol.

"And, most people don't say thank you before knocking someone out and leaving them on a bench." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What?" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, nothing." Sakura replied sweetly. "So are we going?" Sakura stood up and stretched. Suddenly her stomach grumbled. Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"What? I'm hungry," Sakura muttered blushing just a bit.

"At six thirty in the morning?"

Sakura nodded.

- -

- -

-

- -

"Let's go eat then."

Sakura looked at him carefully, "Are you sure you're Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Well the Sasuke I know wouldn't take me to go see the sun rise or give me his gloves, _AND _offer to buy me food."

"Okay, well then stay here and starve," Sasuke replied walking back to Konoha.

"Whoa, wait!" Sakura called after him. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around smirking.

"Don't you smirk at me! Jeez, I was just wondering why you were acting so weird." Sakura explained catching up to him, and the two started heading back to Konoha.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Sakura looked at Sasuke completely puzzled by what he was talking about.

"Nani?"

"I thought…I thought that's what you wanted, me taking you out to go places…and stuff like that." Sasuke muttered, blushing just a tad, just hoping that Sakura wouldn't notice the faint blush that appeared on his face.

Sakura stared at him, not knowing how to respond to that.

"That's what I wanted back when I was like seven or something." Sakura said.

"You were still fawning over me when we were twelve."

"True, but I guess, people change Sasuke." Sakura said with a shrug, ending the conversation.

'_People change…'_ Sasuke repeated in his head_. 'Shit…this is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

_

Authors note: lol i sorta updated this later then I ment too. I am soo sorry...I had it written out and everything in my journal, but then typing it was sooo...ugh...troublesome..if you will. So. My bad. And this chapter also sucked, the next one will be better, promise! So review.

P.R.


End file.
